


Who are you?

by hlm2



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Wow I'm actually writing weird!, hi Eddie is back sadly, im writing this out of guilt I haven't written in so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlm2/pseuds/hlm2
Summary: Miles meets the small, boy sleeping in his car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay for this ship,

He saw it in the distance. It was his beautiful 1987 Jeep Wrangler. He started limping faster. That's his baby, she's been with him for as long as he can remember. She's been there for 7 breakups, rehab, jail twice.  
"Baby" he whispered softly.  
He peered into the window, who was that? Who was sleeping in his baby? They looked like a small kitten, curled up in the seat and shaking. Miles rubbed his beard. He tapped the window lightly with his finger nub. The small man scuddeled quickly into the passenger seat. Miles motioned for him to roll down the window.  
The small man shakily rolled down the window and Miles cleared his throat.  
"This is my jeep."  
"Oh...sorry." The small man said.  
Miles looked at his figure. Girlish,small and very feminine.  
"What are you doing in my jeep?"  
"You're covered in bullet holes."  
"What are you doing in my jeep?"  
The man looked up from Miles' chest. His jaw dropped.  
"I,uh..."  
"You,uh,what?" Miles barked.  
"I, uh, just escaped a mental facility..."  
Miles stoop quiet.  
"Listen I know it sou-"  
"Me too"  
"What?"  
"I did too, scoot into the passenger seat."  
"Where are we going?"  
"My house, I want to sleep."  
"Huh what about you? You're hurt."  
"I'm fine."  
Miles ran his hands over the steering wheel. Waylon looked st his finger nubs and tried not to gasp.  
"Who are you?" Miles asks.  
"Waylon...Waylon Park."  
Miles slams on the breaks.  
"Waylon Park?"  
"Yes?"  
"You got me into this mess."  
"Huh? What?"  
"I'm Miles Upshur."  
Waylon looks at Miles' face and starts crying and shaking. Miles feels bad, why does he feel like that?  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Waylon repeats  
"Waylon...." Miles says patting Waylon's back softly.  
"I'm so sorry" Waylon says sobbing.  
"It's fine.. please stop crying."  
Waylon sniffles but does stop crying.  
They're still in the car, 2 hours. Waylon passed out long ago. He lied his head on Miles broad shoulders. Miles thinks he's cute... He kind of likes him?  
Miles shifts his shoulders to get out of the car and Waylon wakes up.  
"Oh uh, sorry didn't mean to wake you.. were here" Miles says rubbing his neck.  
Miles looks at the front of his jeep and snarls. Ruined, great. He picks Waylon up and brings him inside sitting him on the couch.  
"You hungry?"  
"A little ya..."  
Miles brings Waylon a sandwich. Waylon smiles at him and Miles' heart skips a beat. Miles quickly goes back into the kitchen. This is weird, this feels weird. To care about another person is weird. He goes back into the living room and shoves an apple in his mouth taking Waylon's leg in hand and wrapping his ankle.  
"I'm sorry." Waylon mutters  
"For?"  
"Making you feed me, getting you into this mess, wrecking your car..."  
Miles takes a bite of his apple.  
"You did that to my baby?"  
"Your what?"  
"My baby, my angel, my love, MY JEEP" Miles says  
"I would have died if I didn't!"  
"I see." Miles says still slightly upset.  
Miles was wrapping Waylon's foot very carefully, usually he's not careful. Why was he being careful?  
"I'll go now" Waylon states hobbling on one foot.  
"What? Why?"  
"You probably don't want me here. It's ok"  
"I do"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. Stay here."  
Miles pulled Waylon into a hug. Miles was soft and warm and felt like home.

"Where do you want to sleep? You can sleep in my bed."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah come on."  
Miles grabs Waylon's hand and guides him too the bedroom and points to his bed.  
"This is it, sleep well."  
"You're not sleeping in it?"  
"No? Aren't you?"  
Miles leaves the room and Waylon wonders about him. Not for long though because he's asleep an hour later.  
he wakes up sweating, he had a dream about Eddie. He's so fucked up. Waylon sneaks out of the bedroom and starts to look around. He looks in the bathroom. He knows it's wrong but he checks the drawers and mirror cabinet. He finds things like old piercings, a toothbrush and even some lube. He sneaks out of the bathroom and checks the guest bedroom. Nope, Miles isn't there. Finally Waylon heads down stairs to see Miles laying on the couch. Waylon looks down on him and smiles. He lightly brushes the hair out of his face.  
"Caught ya starring." Miles says sitting up.  
"Oh, uh..."  
Miles stretches out and turns his head to look at the cable box.  
"It's 1:40 what are you doing up?"  
"I don't know... I had a nightmare."  
"Oh yeah? Tell me about it."  
Waylon takes a deep breath in. Miles is so caring. He wants to trust Miles. He wants to open up.  
"It's about Mt Massive. I dreamed about Eddie. He's so handsome but that machine fucked his face up real bad."  
Waylon looks at Miles' face, he's listening intently. He wants to know and Waylon can tell. He takes another deep breath. "  
He holds me and tells me he loves me and he tells me he'll never hurt me. The he takes my arms and legs and straps them down. Then he cuts me in half and it hurts, it hurts so bad but he's next to me, telling me he loves me, he cares about me."  
"I see." Miles says. He looks worried, concerned?  
"That's it..."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah.."  
Waylon looks to the side and rubs his eyes. Miles pulls him into a hug, he's so warm.  
"I'm so sorry" Miles says  
Waylon is breaking and it's hard to stop the tears from rolling down his face. He starts sobbing. Miles is rubbing his back and shushing him. Waylon wants to feel safe. He feels safe with Miles.  
"Come on lay down with me."  
They both lay down and Waylon falls asleep in Miles' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing again kachow. More to come


End file.
